My Smile
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Acaso su sonrisa era mala? ¿Se veía feo sonriendo? ¿Eso era? ¡Esa sonrisa era suya! *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertencen.

**Advertencia:** Arthur codicioso pero con un encanto total (L)

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

* * *

**My Smile**

**.**

Siempre se ha preguntado por qué Manuel le sonreía a él. Nunca lo ha visto sonreírle a otros países a excepción de Alemania, Gilbert –ya no era un país–, España –a veces– y los hermanos Italia. Las veces que lo ha visto con sus hermanos latinos se mantenía serio y se enojaba cuando cierto argentino se propasaba con él, o cuando sus vecinos lo molestaban…pobre, siempre andaba de malhumor. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba él era tan diferente. Le sonreía. ¡Sí! ¡Manuel le sonreía! ¡Sonrisa!

¿Qué es una sonrisa?

Pues, básicamente la sonrisa es una expresión facial, cuyo gesto es curvar suavemente los labios, dando el significado de alegría, agrado, gusto, simpatía o que una persona especial le produzca una sonrisa.

Y las sonrisas las producía él, Arthur.

Por inercia recordó esa vez cuando Manuel pensó que él podría ser su padre adoptivo, el cual sonrió y rió por lo absurdo que era, bueno, para el chileno era divertido, pero para Arthur no. ¿Padre adoptivo? Sería una especie de pedófilo…mejor ni pensar en eso.

De verdad…era raro ver a Manuel sonriendo.

―Arty, ¿quieres el té con pan, tostada o galletas?

Arthur levantó la vista mientras pensaba en cómo llegó a pensar en la sonrisa de Manuel, pero bueno, eso daba igual. El castaño yacía en la entrada de la habitación preguntando con suma sencillez ladeando la cabeza, se veía tan lindo y lo llamó "Arty", siempre lo llamaba así.

―Eh, con…tostadas ―respondió de un modo extraño para el chileno, lo que hizo preguntarle si estaba bien―. Estoy bien…

―Te noto raro ―insistió sentándose en la cama frente a él―. ¿Estay seguro que estay bien? ¿Francis intentó tocarte o algo así?

―No Manuel. No me pasa nada, no te preocupes. ―desvió la vista al mismo tiempo que su propio rostro tomó un color rojizo suave.

―Ah, okey. Si no te pasa nada, vayamos a tomar té. ―al decir, Arthur levantó un poco la vista a la cara del Manuel. Le sonrió.

¡Sonrió!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Shit!

― _¿Por qué mierda tiene que tener una sonrisa tan linda? _―pensó aún sonrojado.

Era tan linda esa sonrisa. Esos labios surcándose con delicadeza y simpatía, solo para él.

Solo para él.

Para él.

― ¡Manuel! ―gritó sorprendiendo y desconcertando al castaño tomándolo de los hombros― ¡Esas sonrisas solo son para mí! ¡Ni para Ludwig ni para Gilbert ni para nadie! ¡¿De acuerdo? ¡Son mías!

―…E-Está…b-bien… ―no sabía si el británico estaba enojado, celoso o algo así por ese raro comportamiento. A Manuel le corrió una gota por la sien. Notó el rostro sonrojado de Arthur, prefirió no decirle nada porque lo abrazó dejándolo más desconcertado… ¿andaba en "sus días"?

―A nadie le muestres esa sonrisa… ―murmuró rozando los labios contra el hombro del chileno, y este seguía sin entender.

¿Acaso su sonrisa era mala? ¿Se veía feo sonriendo? ¿Eso era?

― ¿Me veo feo sonriendo? ―y preguntó después de pensarlo, bastante molesto.

Arthur se alejó enseguida por lo dicho. ―Claro que no, es que…am… ―otra vez sus pómulos se tornaron carmesí― T-Tu…tu sonrisa es demasiado linda…y…n-no me gusta que se la muestres a los demás…que n-no sea yo.

―Ah, era eso ―dijo simplemente. Menos mal que no era fea su sonrisa, la verdad casi nunca sonreía a no ser que se encontraba Arthur. Oh maldición, también se sonrojó―. No seaí tonto ―surcó los labios―, mejor vamos a tomar té o se enfriará. ―se levantó de la cama mientras sonreía.

Arthur lo miró y…

…volvió a sonrojarse.

¡Esa sonrisa era suya!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Después de haber subido "Manipulation", pensé "Oe Anni, hace tiempo que no hací un UKxChi más dulce", y decidí escribir esto, mezclando lo posesivo y codicioso de Arthur de una manera más linda y tierna. También que…no tenía nada que hacer aparte de ver la Teletón… ¡Pasamos la meta ctm! Manu fleto llora. Yo fui al banco, me sentí una vez más realizada x3.

Con respecto a Arthur, de todas formas quería usar su lado tierno como el personaje en sí. Además que…de repente tengo mis charlas con mi hermana sobre Inglaterra (país), ella sabe todo, pero igual ama a ese país a pesar de que tenga otra cara, incluso si alguien llega a insultar a Inglaterra, se transforma y lo defiende ¿y saben que es lo mejor? Que no conoce mucho de Hetalia, eso sí, le he hablado de eso y conoció a Arthur y lo amó. Mi hermana ama el UKxChi pero sin saberlo xD.

Y sobre el "padre adoptivo", medité un poco. "Madre adoptiva" no me suena como para Arthur, ya que una madre es quien cuida bien y le da toda la atención al pequeño (véase Alfred), y un padre es diferente, es más alejado preocupado de los bienes y esas cosas, pero no deja de lado al hijo, y personalmente veo a Arthur como el "padre adoptivo" de Manuel, además que… jejejeje…siempre he pensado que Manuel es hijo de Antonio (mamá) y Arthur (papá) xD, LOL.

Bueno…eso sería todo xD.

**¿Reviews?**

**=3**

_Pateras! Den me tiempo para escribir el trio, okey? Esta bien que sea una maquina de escribir, pero tengo vida! Y…tengo que escribir el horóscopo SIRxChibitalia… D:_


End file.
